


The Way it Should Be

by equiuszahhax



Series: amor in tribus est [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Iron Bull, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, magic sex toys, mentions of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equiuszahhax/pseuds/equiuszahhax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is the BEST at giving presents.</p><p>AKA: Krem gets an enchanted strapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way it Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> "Iron Bull I am home now, and I am looking so handsome and also a magic strapon?"  
> "Ooh Mister Krem ooh! Let's do it."  
> "Yes. And I will leave my binder on."

The package drops into Krem's lap at breakfast, courtesy of one Ser Dorian Pavus. When he makes to open it, the mage hisses a warning for him to open it in private, and Krem rolls his eyes, almost opens it then, but decides not to. It is a gift, after all. 

Later, when Dorian's off on some mission with the Inquisitor and Krem is alone in the Iron Bull's tent, he remembers, and opens it. He reads the card first, of course; his mama didn't raise him to be a heathen. 

> _ Dearest Krem, _

> _ Here's a little treat for you and the Iron Bull to play with while I'm  gone. Don't do anything I wouldn't! _

There's a cute little winky face below the writing, as well as Dorian's signature followed by a heart. Krem can't help a smile at that. As he undoes the many layers of padding, he wonders what on earth it could be; it's heavy and thick, about seven or eight inches long and-- oh. Of course. It was a gift from Dorian, for fucks sake; what was he expecting?

A polished looking dildo rolls out of the last layer of wrapping and into Krem's hands. It looks nice-- a dull cream color, weighty and clearly not delicate, but not as cold and  unyielding  as metal. Yes, Krem thinks. The Iron Bull will like this. 

The base is flared and flat, perfect for the rope harness Krem uses, and he thinks he could kiss Dorian for how perfect it is. Probably will, when he gets back. But for now... his instructions were to have fun, and that's exactly what he plans to do. 

Krem notices a line of runes up the side of the shaft, but pays it no mind as he begins to strip off his armor, preparing for the Bull's inevitable (and hopefully rapidly approaching) arrival. When at last he's down to his binder and his smalls, he goes digging through The Sex Bag (as his partners have dubbed it) for the rope. He chooses a deep green color (Dorian tells him it brings out the green in his eyes) and it's as he's searching for the lube that the Iron Bull enters. 

Krem doesn't even notice until a playful swat to the rear makes him  yelp  with surprise. The qunari chuckles in response, and Krem glares, but he's smiling as he pulls the Iron Bull in for a kiss, having found the lube at last. The Bull is smiling as he pulls away, sinking to a seated position as his lover stands, preparing to don his new gift. 

"Ah, Dorian got us something," he says, and Iron Bull cocks his head. 

"Well, out with It. Is it new rope? We always need more rope."

Krem presents the new toy with a flourish, and the look on his lover's face is like a kid's in a candy shop as his eye  widens and his grin spreads . "Oh, Dorian will be getting a very enthusiastic welcome back. Did he tell you what it's made of?"

Krem shakes his head. "No, but I assume it's some sort of ivory or bone?"

The Iron Bull looks up. "That majestic fucker managed to get his hands on dragon bone." His grin widens and his eye  narrows, and the human knows he's about to make an absolutely TERRIBLE joke. "I guess you could say it's a dragon... bone-r." Krem snorts in a very undignified way and snatches the toy back."

"Fuck off."

"You know you love me," the Bull replies. 

"Maker  help me, I do," Krem groans, still smiling, and then the Iron Bull's hands are on the rope, helping him tie the harness over his smalls. When the rope comes between Krem's legs, he gasps; he's already hard for  it, just from thinking about all the things he's going to do to the Bull. The qunari laughs, voice low with lust, and it sends a shiver through the smaller man. 

At last the harness is complete, and Bull has been mouthing at the hollow of Krem's hip for a while now, but he shoves the qunari away playfully as he prepares to slide the strapon into place. As he does so, he notices the runes on the side light up, and suddenly it's as if he has a new limb. Krem lets out a shocked gasp of pleasure and, almost hesitantly, gives the pseudo-cock a stroke; as he'd expected, pleasure shoots through him as if the appendage is a real part of him. 

Dorian is getting the best welcome back party  ever.

The Iron Bull is looking up at Krem in what seems to be awe. "You can feel it?" He murmurs, and when Krem nods, a wicked, lazy grin unwinds across his face. "Oh, we're going to have fun with this one." With that, he grabs his lover  by the hips and tugs him forward, taking his cock into his mouth. 

Krem muffled a cry at the sensation; Of course the Iron Bull has sucked his  real  dick before, but this is something else entirely. For once he doesn't have to think about his body, about how nothing is quite right. For now, everything is perfect as Bull's hot mouth sucks him deeper, and Krem grabs onto those broad horns and thrusts. 

Just how he got so good at giving head the world may never know, but there's no denying the Iron Bull's talent. He swallows around the head as his hands grip Krem's thighs, probably bruising in a way Krem finds deliriously attractive. He's seen them before, on himself and on Dorian, purple and vivid and a reminder that they are loved. Bull is humming around his cock now, making Krem gasp and grind his hips forwards. Groa ning low in his throat, the qunari pulls back, leaving Krem with a last kiss to the strapon's tip before leaning back on his elbows, beckoning to his lover with one hand. 

"C'mere, my little Krem-puff."  Krem  makes a face at the bad joke but settles happily into the Iron Bull's lap, straddling his muscular thighs and leaning up kiss him. His still-clothed erection slides against Krem's apparatus, making him sigh happily into his mouth, and he slides  his  fingers into the Bull's waistband, tugging at his ridiculous pants. Soon they've been tossed into a corner, and Krem has the Iron Bull by his horns, lips still locked as Krem gently spreads his lover's legs and kneels between them. 

The lube is at the ready, and Krem coats his fingers in it liberally; as big as the Iron Bull is and as much as he loves it, he's not accustomed to penetration, and their new toy is thick. He grabs Iron Bull's legs and lifts them over his shoulders, earning a chuckle. 

"I'm not some blushing maiden, you know," the Bull rumbles, and Krem laughs as well. 

"Sure you aren't, Chief." He slips one well-lubed finger into the qunari, who takes it in his stride, immediately rocking back on the digit, but Krem notices the way his thighs tremble just barely and how his cock twitches, huge and hard against his stomach. Krem presses a kiss to the inside of the Bull's thigh, and his lover's eye  flutters closed as he accustoms himself to the penetration. Krem feels like he's going to burst with lust and adoration, pooling in his chest and his groin and the pit of his stomach. "You ready for a second?" h e asks, and Iron Bull nods, canting his hips against Krem's hand, a growl building in his throat. The human complies, carefully watching his lover's face for any sign of pain; it had taken many lectures from him and Dorian to convince the Bull that no, penetration is  not supposed to hurt ( a belief he only seemed to hold when he was on the receiving end). 

Krem waits until the Iron B ull is swearing under his breath in Qunlaut before he angles his fingers upwards, searching for the spot that will make his lover cry out and ask for more. His thighs squeeze Krem's knees as he jerks, and the Vint chuckles. 

"Is it good, Chief?" He says, voice breathy and low. The Iron Bull's chest heaves and he rolls his hips against Krem's fingers. 

"Get on with it, you fucking tease," he growls, and Krem laughs. 

"Sure thing, Bull. All you gotta do is ask." Krem knows that the Iron Bull hates voicing his desires; after years of only worrying after his partner's pleasure, Krem has to coax requests from him like pulling teeth. He leans forward a little as he presses a third finger in, and now there's a hint of discomfort in the Iron Bull's expression, but it quickly melts away as Krem presses their  mouth s  together, flicking his tongue against the qunari's lower lip.  

Krem reaches down to stroke his artificial cock, and he can't stop the moan that comes out of his mouth, which Bull swallows eagerly. "Enjoying your toy, kadan?" He murmurs, and Krem groans, removing his fingers. 

"Ready to go?" He says, lining himself up with his lover's entrance. He knows the answer is yes, but he asks anyways, just to soothe any lingering nerves. Bull grunts and nods, and his back arches as Krem presses in, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. Krem quickly reaches up to tug the hand away, even as he's shaking from the initial pleasure of penetration, forcing the Bull to relinquish his moans. "C'mon, Chief, none of that. I wanna hear you." His voice is shaky and higher pitched than he'd like, but the Iron Bull feels so good clenching around his new cock that he can't bring himself to care. The answering moan from the Bull is worth it as he looks up at Krem from under a heavy eyelid . 

"That all you got, boy?" He growls, and there's that gleam in his eye, the one he gets when he wants a challenge, and Krem can do that. Rising to his knees, he makes a single tentative thrust, and Iron Bull sighs happily. That's all the convincing it takes for Krem to start thrusting in earnest, establishing a pace that's more deep than quick, but makes the Bull m oan nonetheless. His hands move to grab at his lover's ass, spreading him wider as he picks up the pace, making both men cry out at once, their voices highlighting each other as their bodies rock together. 

The Iron Bull's thighs are trembling now, squeezing tight around Krem's waist as he pulls his lover closer. Krem shudders as he feels his orgasm building and, not wanting to disappoint the Bull, he reaches for the qunari's cock, huge and twitching between their bodies. 

A ragged breath tears its way from the Bull's lungs and Krem feels him clench down, dragging a cry from his lips. "Fuck, Iron Bull," he manages, before he's coming, his real cock throbbing beneath the magical one, his hips never stilling as he rides out his orgasm.  As the pleasure fades in its intensity, he slows somewhat, a little sensitive, only to be met with a growl from his lover. 

"I swear, Krem, if you stop now, I'll--" Before he can even finish his sentence, the Iron Bull finds himself on the receiving end of the most thorough fucking of his life so far. Krem growls, and it's legitimately the hottest thing Bull's seen since Dorian let Krem and Bull double team him. 

Thank god there's no cooldown time for this, Krem think, his grip on the Iron Bull's ass tightening as he thrusts, hard and fast. Now the qunari seems properly debauched, throwing his head back and letting out a low sound of pleasure with each rough thrust. He reaches a hand towards his own cock, but Krem swats it away, biting down on the Iron Bull's shoulder. 

"That's mine," he hisses when he  deta ches  himself, and his hips buck of their own accord. Fuck, he loves it when Krem gets mouthy, and the human knows It. A grin spreads across his face, and a particularly enthusiastic thrust makes Iron Bull see stars. 

"You like being owned, do you?" When the Bull gives an affirmative moan, Krem takes his cock in hand once more, and the qunari grits his teeth. "Well, it's more of a mutual arrangement, but if that's how you like it..." Krem can tell Bull is close, and after a few more moments, he's approaching his second orgasm as well; he leans up to sink his teeth into the junction of Iron Bull's neck and shoulder, who gives a rough shout and clenches around the strapon. A few more strokes of his cock and Bull is coming with a roar, splattering both of their stomachs with seed. The way his ass tightens around krem is enough to send him over the edge as well, and he cries out, chest heaving as he fucks Bull through both of their orgasms. 

By the time Krem pulls out, he's shaking, limbs worn out by the intense fucking. Bull shudders as well at the sensation, and Krem lowers his legs from around his waist as his breathing slows. He's reluctant to remove the toy, but with a sigh he does, placing it in the washing heap and undoing the rope harness. He'll have to ask Dorian about a packer with a similar enchantment. 

Krem collapses forward against the Iron Bull's chest, waiting for him to open his eyes to they can make eye contact. At last Bull does, and his lips twitch upwards in a smile. 

"How was it, Chief?" Krem says, one hand rubbing affectionately at the base of one horn. 

Iron Bull presses a kiss to Krem's cheek, and then to his mouth. "You, kadan, are amazing." Krem glows at the praise before rolling to the side, feeling pleasantly dwarfed by the qunari's size. 

"Mmm.  Sleep now. Thank Dorian later," he mutters, pulling his binder off and tossing it to the side , and the Bull chuckles. 

"Sounds like a plan." 


End file.
